


House Call

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Inspiration comes from the strangest of places





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> An uninvited guest helps John on the road to love

Alright I'm coming ,no need to put the bloody door in “

The bell ringing and the door being knocked was almost continuous, John had been sitting with his music on just thinking through what he had done ,or more specifically hadn't done,when the knocking started.

He could hear a woman's voice, could it be Kayleigh ?probably not.

He opened the door and she was standing there,almost Kayleigh but not quite, darker hair,taller and not quite as pretty but definitely a Kitson.

“ Didn't know if you were deaf ,hiding or dead you took that long to answer” 

“ Mandy I assume”

“We need to talk,don't mind if I come in do you ?”she said barging past him into the hall.

“Come in why don't you?” he said sarcastically .

“Skip the pleasantries, arsehole I'm not in the mood”

“Fuck you too” John mumbled under his breath

What the fuck happened today?”

“ As in what exactly?”

“What the fuck did you do to our Kayleigh ?”

“You what ?”

“You heard ,what the fuck did you do to my sister?”

“Nothing “ he said walking past her into the sitting room.

“Something happened be……” 

“ I fucked up ok , I made a mistake probably the biggest I've ever made ,ok “

“ She is absolutely besotted with you John ,I thought you were her Prince at last, there's been enough frogs over the years, all the stories John this John that, she really thought you were the one, no she was bloody convinced you're the one and then this tonight ,Christ she's in bits ,what happened ?”

She followed him in and sat down in the chair opposite him.

“ I've never laid a hand on Kayleigh if that's what you think”

“Well something's happened, cause she came home herself in a taxi,crying her eyes out and all I can get out of her is “how could he do that to me how could he, I thought he loved me ,how could he ?” How does that sound to you “

“ Probably not as bad as it seems to sound to you “ 

“Don't be a bloody smart arse,I love my sister…….”

“ So do I”

“What ?” 

“I love your sister, very much “

“ Well she doesn't seem to think so”

“ That's because I've never told her”

“What ?”

“ I never told her ,that I love her that's the problem ,that's what I did to her or didn't ,that's how I fucked this whole thing up “

“ I'm lost now John ,what did you do or not do ?” she said perplexed.

“ Can I look upstairs ?” she blurted out.

“ Look for what ?”

“ Evidence, cause I'm not convinced you're not married or something like that, why else would she be in that state, she feels betrayed, something must have made her feel like you were leading her on, letting her think she had a chance to be effing happy, at last !” 

John stood up quickly ,

“Who the fuck do you think you are coming here uninvited and making all type of bastard accusations , go have a look, empty every fuckin drawer, look for lingerie in the dryer if you want,go, go on ,make a fuckin idiot of yourself , because that what I did earlier and I hope it hurts you like it's fuckin hurting me, go on look “ he said pointing up the stairs.

John sat down again , hid his face in his hands and started sobbing.

“ Christ John what the hell happened , to get both of you like this ?”

“I need a brew” said John , “ do you want one?”

“Yes but I still want answers ok” she replied with far less edge to her voice.

 

John explained to a shocked Mandy what had happened in the car earlier that evening. She listened open mouthed shaking her head. 

 

“So let me get this right , Kayleigh told you she loved you,and although you love her, you do right ?.

John nodded “More than you will ever know "

“You sat there and let her walk away, is that right, you didn't try to stop her ?

“ No I never tried “

“ And never went after her, never made a move”

“No I was a bit shocked “

“For Fuck sake “ said Mandy looking to the heavens” no wonder she's upset, lays her heart on the line ,opens up to you convinced you're in love with her, and you blank her ,you let her go, goodbye good riddance,wow, you're really something John”

“It was nowt like that,I was shocked I….”

“She doesn't know that, she thinks you don't give a toss, don't want to know,and based on the evidence who can blame her?”

“I panicked “

“Did you realise tonight that you love her or did you know before ?”

“I realised a long time ago to be honest “

“Christ it gets worse “ she said throwing her arms up.” What the fuck ,are you thick ?”

“Eh ?”

“You already knew you loved her,how the fuck did you panic it's not as if it was spur of the moment stuff, there was no countdown or owt, you had time “

“ I didn't know she loved me ,when she said she did that's when I panicked “

“God almighty “ she said exasperated “What is wrong with you John, you really didn't know how she felt ? . Are you for real ? All those puppy dog looks ,the pecks on the cheek,the not entirely subtle innuendo, the permanent come get me green light,all the talk about weddings and babies, didn't give you any indication,none ? God man are you tuned to the moon ? You must be the only person on earth who didn't know she loved you , christ almighty, it's so bloody obvious” 

“Loved ? “ said a shocked John, picking up on the tense.

“ Loves John ,truly madly deeply as they say. Loves “

“ All I had to do was talk and I couldn't even do that right ,god i've been such an idiot”

“You think ?”

“ Is there anyway we can make this right?”

“ Not we you,you have to tell her and make it right ,I'm not even here”

“I don't get it “

“ I'm the little sister John,I'm not supposed to get involved in my big sisters business if i ever did she would go bloody ape shit,so,I never came here and we never met ,never spoke and you worked it out yourself. Ok.

“ I have to find a way to tell her what I should have said in the car”

‘I knew you'd get it”

“ I find somethings hard to say,I get tongue tied,the more important it is the more I struggle to get it out “

“ You're in a band Kayleigh says, do you sing?”

“Yes I do” 

“ Well sing a song to her then,she loves music, I'm sure you don't get tongue tied singing, let her know some way or another, she is too good to let slip away John, you know that don't you ?”

“ Yes she is very special my little car share buddy, she's changed my life to be honest,she's turned my grey skies blue, I need her with me,I want her back “

“ You must be special too “

“ Why ?” he asked.

“ The last couple of times I've had to make boyfriend house calls it was to tell them to stay away from my sister or else. I'm telling you come and get her or else” she smiled warmly and kissed John's cheek

“ I was never here ok , I'm trusting you to remember that , I'm looking forward to meeting you sometime ,I get the feeling that you might be a nice guy, I came here hating you John, but your not a bad guy,you just did something fucking stupid,please fix it , fix her ok” she said as she walked down the drive to her Citroen .

“Right, now to find a song that fits the bill “said John and started absently humming to himself.


End file.
